


all these lights and you're the brightest thing i see

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [14]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: It’s a rule that Nikki’s had for herself ever since she first got started in the industry: don’t develop feelings for a co-star, no matter how small those feelings are. She’s easily stuck by it for years, but now… well.

Written for the AU Drabble Cycle challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed Nikki/Alicia, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #6 - "acting/film stars".
> 
> (this obviously looks like it goes over femslash100's 250 word limit, but it's three scenes of 250+125+250, which is allowed, i'm pretty sure.)

It’s a rule that Nikki’s had for herself ever since she first got started in the industry: _don’t develop feelings for a co-star, no matter how small those feelings are_. She’s easily stuck by it for years, but now… _well_.

Now, she’s desperately trying to tell herself that her rule still counts even if said co-star happens to be kind and beautiful and talented. Even if said co-star happened to come out as bisexual last year, _and_ is single, too. Even if said co-star happens to be Alicia Fox. Sure, it’s easy to be attracted to an engaging character, by a good performance, but this? Nikki knows she’ll have to stop herself from falling in too deep.

This is only the second time they’ve worked together, but the first they’ve been in a substantial number of scenes with each other, and it’s obvious they have more chemistry than Nikki does with the male lead – _far_ more chemistry. It was easy to see in the table reading, is clear when they’re filming, is apparent when Nikki watches the scenes they’ve already finished back over.

Even if Nikki wasn’t feeling the way she does, she’d be glad – there need to be more positive female relationships in movies, in all types of media, and she’s pleased she gets to play a part in that – but it’s just her luck that she _is_ feeling like this. She just has to make a decision whether she’s going to do something about it before filming ends.

 

 

This is one of the last scenes to be filmed: an action scene centred on Nikki (she does just about all of her own stunts nowadays and she’s _very_ proud of that). The rest of the cast are here on set to watch, Alicia included, and it shouldn’t be nerve-racking when she’s been performing with and in front of these people for the last couple of months, but it still is. Just a little bit. Then again: being nervous means she cares.

Amazingly, it takes way less takes than expected, which apparently warrants a round of applause from everyone. Again, Alicia’s included, telling her how good she was with even more enthusiasm than the director.

It’s then that Nikki realises: she has to do this.

 

 

She asks Alicia to meet her in her trailer later on in the day, when it’s been decided there’s no more filming to be done until tomorrow. It’s not unusual – they’ve spent plenty of time together on set so far – but that means Nikki really has to get to the point.

“Hi!” Alicia says when she arrives. “Is everything OK? Your scene today was great, everyone thought so… but what’s up?”

“Everything’s fine, there’s just… something I wanted to ask you. Specifically you.”

“Hm?” Alicia looks at her, expectant.

This is it, then.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe for drinks, or… for dinner?” This isn’t unusual either – they’ve spent enough time together off set, too – but there’s something different in the question this time, even in just the fact that she’s asking about _sometime_ rather than _tonight_ , and Nikki hopes it’s obvious.

A pause. Alicia’s looking at her like she can’t quite puzzle it out, but then something must click in her head, because–

“You mean… like a date?”

“Yeah,” Nikki confirms. There’s no point being shy about it. She had to abandon shyness long ago, way back when she came to LA from Arizona, even before then. “That’s exactly what I mean.”

Another pause.

“Oh!” Alicia exclaims after a second, and she sounds surprised, but then she’s smiling, smiling and _sparkling_. “In that case – I’d love to.”

Nikki’s sure her own smile at that response is just as red carpet worthy as Alicia’s.


End file.
